


Closure

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Adam feels a sense of closure after he and Michael leave the bunker.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 16





	Closure

Adam felt a sense of closure as he and Michael left the bunker - relief too, which was odd. “Where do you want to go next?” he asked the angel in his head.

“The way I see it, the world is ours. We should steer clear of God and maybe the Winchesters too?” Michael asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” He hoped Dean and Castiel’s Purgatory trip went well. He had a feeling they’d be seeing his half-brothers again, however. 

“Are you hungry again?” Amused, Michael could only shake his head at his human.

“I might be. Don’t judge me,” Adam teased. He laughed at the look of mock outrage on Michael’s face before the two of them headed to the closest pizza place. Hopefully this trip wouldn’t end with a smiting.

“You sure enjoy pizza.” Michael couldn’t blame him for wanting his favorites after a decade in the cage, even if French fries seemed disgusting and way too greasy.

“It’s one of my favorites - I’ll be eating it a lot,” Adam admitted as he sat down.

The two of them hoped they were free now but they knew better. They’d get dragged into this fight again one way or another eventually.


End file.
